Violent Video Game\Big Fat Juicy Red One Expansion
''Violent Video Game: Big Fat Juicy Red One ''is an expansion for Violent Video Game. It is the Single Player expansion to Violent Video Game. It includes two new episodes, a new character, and a Nazi Zombies mode. The Wii U version is on the Nintendo E-Shop, whereas the PC version can be gotten online, in a big box, bundled with Violent Video Game (known as the Red Bundle,) bundled with Violent Video Game: Modem Warfare (known as the DLC Bundle,) or both (Known as the Atomic bundle.) New Character Dandilion the Mage (Parody of Daedolon the Mage from Hexen) *Speed 10/20, no running. *Health regen: no *Accuracy: 17/20 *Fall Damage: Yes *Special Abilities: Partial Invincibility, Old Bomb, Energy Boost *Can hold all weapons collected *Special Weapons: Amythest Wand, Ice Spikes, Death Spell, Fireflame Multishot New Gamemode *Nazi Zombies Fight the Nazi Zombies for points. Use these points to unlock new areas. Last as long as possible to get the high score. New Maps Episode X - The Zone *Balls.VVG (Parody of Nuts.WAD for DOOM) *Erect Building (Parody of Plutonia 2) *Marina Alpha (Parody of Battlefield Bad Company 2 DLC) *Beach (Parody of Battlefield Bad Company) *V!Zone (Parody of Shovelware level collections for DOOM and Duke Nukem 3D) *Route 666 (Parody of Pokemon, Real Life, and The Sims) *City Simulator (Parody of SimCity) *King Bomber's Mansion (Parody of Duke Nukem Forever) *Micro Manhatttan (Parody of Crazy Taxi) *At BOOM's Gate (Parody of DOOM and Guitar Hero) *Stolen Content (Parody of That's Life Expansion for The Sims) *The Wild West, 1805 (Parody of The Oregon Trail) *Retro City (Parody of Retro City Rampage) *Land of Fightcraft (Parody of Super Mario Land, World of Warcraft, and Minecraft.) *My Computer (Parody of MS-DOS) *My Computer: Part 2 (Parody of Windows 95) *Boss: The White Error of Doom (Parody of Blue Screen of Death) Boss is a basic boss in the style of DOOM's bosses. Has attacks that shoot errors at you, and flies at you trying to stomp you. After defeating, you must find the reset button or else it will come back again with 1/4 health. Takes 800 hits from normal pistol. Episode A - The Insanity *Drowning Cave Zone (Parody of SRB2) *Cold Coffee (Parody of Goldeneye 007 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) *Hyper Chibi Geo Kobe (Parody of SD SNATCHER) *Checkerboard (Parody of Action 52's Time Warp Tickers) *Land of Suncraft (Parody of Super Mario Land, World of Warcraft, Starcraft, and Minecraft) *A Stealth Game (Parody of Metal Gear Solid 1) *Marriage Therapy Session (Parody of Facade) *2Hat (Parody of Team Fortress 2) *DevTextures (Parody of Developer Test Levels) *No Hats Here (Parody of Team Fortress 1) *Kasganastin (Parody of Goldeneye 007) *Doom City Zone (Parody of SRB2 and DOOM) *Halloween (Parody of DOOM, SRB2 Haloween, Scary Movie, and Haloween (movie series) *Dinosaur Park (Parody of The Lost World Arcade, Ultra Street Fighter IV, and South Park) *Heaven Shell (Parody of Heaven Shell: Burning Trigger) *Crazy's Bussing (Parody of CrazyBus) *Boss: The Background (Parody of CrazyBus) Boss charges at you from background to attack you. It can then try to run you over from the road. It also has guys in it trying to shoot you. Boss takes 1,150 hits from Normal Pistol. Nazi Zombies *My Computer Zombies (Parody of Windows 7) *Geo Kobe Zombies (Parody of SNATCHER) *Andystar City Zombies (Parody of Pokemon X and Y) *V!Zone Zombies (Parody of shovelware expansions for DOOM and Duke Nukem 3D) *A Stealth Game Zombies (Parody of Metal Gear Solid 1) *DevTextures Zombies (Parody of Developer Test Levels) *Purple Town Zombies (Parody Pokemon Red and Blue) Category:Wii U Games Category:EXPodeNTial Category:Expansion Packs Category:PC Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:First-Person Shooters